Love Story
by Henruda
Summary: when two souls come together, they'll become once... but can that happen to these two? one is the infamous thief, one is the royal prince... rated K for language. R&R plz. thx and have a nice day.


_This is my first work. Hope you will enjoy it. R&R, plz, flames accepted._

_Ah, I need to remind you. In order to make it easier, I'll call Youko kurama, and the redhead by his human name Shuuichi Minamino._

_Oh, sry for the mistakes anyway. That was my draft and I don't know why it was there. My bad!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH._

CHAPTER 1:

- - -

Youko is running through the forest. He can see light in front of him. The big palace, with the red head sitting on its balcony just makes the scenery more attractive. His hair is really wonderful, his eyes are deep with thoughts, warm but determined. He is the most precious treasure that Kurama has always wanted. Kurama cannot take his eyes of Shuuichi since the first time they met. It's not actually the first time anyway. Kurama was trying to steal something from the palace when he suddenly met Shuuichi. That gorgeous face obsessed Shuuichi's mind. He hasn't accomplished any other missions since then. Everyday, he keeps wandering around that place, just to see Shuuichi. What a man!

His situation really gets on Kuronue's nerves. Kuronue continues complaining and complaining, once he angrily yells:

- Running around the palace makes you look stupid. He'd never know. He is a prince, and who are you? A thief. Wake up, Kurama. Stop dreaming!!

Kurama ignores him. His eyes are blank; they stick at the setting sun. Its light shines the fox's shiver hair, making it half red half white, just like that of Shuuichi. He sighs, waking up from his dream…

- Aggrrr, shit! I cannot take it anymore. You want a try?

- What? What do you mean?

- We are thief, right? An evil smile appears on Kuronue's face. He's up to something, for sure.

- - -

The red head sighs boringly. His room is silent; nobody is free to talk to him. They are too busy to care about him. Living with books, homework and those lifeless just doesn't match him. He wishes he weren't a prince. He admires those who have freedom, they are not forced to do these things or those things like him, they don't have to carry responsibilities, and they can do whatever they want. They are…. He yawns with boredom. A sleep may be good for him. Karasu will be back in a second. He is an older brother of Shuuchi, a person with friendly smiles, soft voice and always knows how to pamper the other's hope. A great brother who loves his family and willing to do anything for them. The birds' singing lulls the beautiful prince to sleep…. He goes to bed, with his window opens to let light enters the room…

- - -

Two shadows glides past the brushes. They are standing under the prince's room. It is opening. Lucky them! The guards don't come here very often. Shuuchi gets on well with everybody. Besides, he isn't a politician, so he doesn't make any enemies. They secretly and quietly get into the room…

- - -

The price is in bed. His red head spreads on the white pillow; emerald eyes close peacefully. Kuronue mutters:

- Go take care of the guards. I'll deal with him.

- Hey, careful, OK?

- Yeah, I know. Your beloved babe.

- Oh, just shut your shit mouth up. Or else, I'll kick your dump ass.

Their conversation wakes Shuuchi up. A frightening look mixed with surprise on his face makes Kurama speechless. They keep silent for a while, when out of sudden, Kuronue hits the red head. He falls down, unconscious.

- What have you just done? Kurama's face turns red, he scolds at Kuronue, who is also complaining at the same time.

- What the hell? Damn you, if I didn't act, what'd happen? Shit, shut up and go!!

- I'll kick your stupid asshole some day.

They leave; bring the red head along….

- - -

Karasu appears at s's room one hour later.

- Sorry, I'm late. I have to…

Nobody is there. He seeks the whole palace; there is still no trace of the prince. Karasu nearly goes wild. He blames himself for being late; he insanely searches for his dear brother. The king and the queen are sad, too. There is no one to think of as s's enemies. The palace is mournful. Sadness covers the whole atmosphere. The only alternative left now is waiting…

- - -

Shuuichi finds himself at a strange house not long after the kidnap. The room is well-decorated. Its owner must be very knowledgeable. The bookcase is full of botanical books. On the walls, there are pictures about all the beautiful sceneries such as falls, lakes and mountains. He walks off his bed and opens the window. A vast green jungle surrounds him. The sun is shining above his head; fresh air just smoothens all his worries. It's so great to be here. You can interact with nature; not like in the palace, around you are walls and fences, maybe guards, too. Shuuchi is too busy enjoying his own that he completely forgets he is being held by someone he doesn't know.

- - -

Outside, the kitsune is talking to Kuronue…

- should I go in right now? I'm afraid that…

- Yuck! I'll kill you if you don't stop behave so feminine right now.

- OK! Stop saying bad words.

- What? You… Argg, you bastard! Kuronue's face turns red. This is a humiliation to him. – You used to say that, too. What the hell is going on? Shit that damn prince! Fuck him!!

Kurama ignores the irritated friend of him and goes into the room. There he sees the charming Shuuichi leans his back against the wall; his hands are holding a book. The red head doesn't even notice the fox has entered his room.

- Oh, I... uh, my name is Kurama. Nice to meet you.

- Mine is Shuuichi. And what did you kidnap me for? He puts the book down, looks face to face with the fox. Green eyes stricken; it's like they are thrusting every thoughts of the kitsune. "Well, fox, you've gotta say something. But, what can I say now? Because I have a crush on you? No way, arggg, goddamned it!"

- Well – he finally opens his mouth, although a little mumble – you don't really need to know that. - "darn it, what am I saying?" – He thinks. – We'll set you free when we think it's the right time.

- When is your right time? Still that gentle voice, however, it's getting more and more serious – this is illegal and you want me to wait for you? Very funny! You have to give me a proper explanation.

- What? You are a prisoner now, aren't you? We can kick your... um, we can kill you any time we want? You are under the heel of mine. Shut up, you hear that? – "oh my god, what have I just done? Shit!" He seems embarrassed; he doesn't even dare to look at that angelic face.

- No one has ever talked to me like that. You are the first one. Very well! You've already kicked against the pricks, you know? He then smiles, friendly and lovely. The fox can't help but to open his mouth in surprise. What the hell is going on?

Shuuichi comes nearer and nearer. He places his soft and warm hand on the fox's shoulders, and then starts brushing those silky shilver hair. The red head turns around, and suddenly a knife appears out of nowhere, and it is right here, near Kuarama's throat.

- What the…?

- Release me. I'm not kidding!

Shuuichi stands on his tiptoe. Youko is taller than him, after all. He holds his knife tightly, for fear that someone may take it off his hand. It was his 10th birthday present from Karasu. He misses him. He misses his family, even the room that he gets bored with. It's still better to stay here, with people he doesn't know. They can kill him any time. He just wants to get out of here. He's scared. This is not what he wants things to become…

- Put your knife down! It's dangerous.

- No, I won't until I'm out of this place. Shuuichi nearly screams, but he is intelligent enough to guess the consequences of his doing so.

- I say knife down; or else… Kurama puntuates. Maybe this is not a good idea to bring him here after all.

- Or else what? I'd rather die. This is just like hell. Believe me, you don't want to try me. Shuuichi emphasizes his every word; the knife is sharp as if it is going to thrust into his throat.

- Calm down. Don't make me hurt you. He slowly turns himself around a little, and then suddenly grips the prince's hand. He can feel warmth within it; he wants to hold it forever… the knife cuts him, but it's only external. The grips are so hard that the red head winces in pain. The kitsune continues, it keeps growing tighter and tighter… the flabby prince passes out, his light body falls right into Kurama's arm. It is so warm, so nice to be like this. The infamous thief carries the prince to the bed and starts looking. He is cute when sleeping, not to mention his innocence. He'd never forget this scene and all those moment, when the two bodies are close….

_So, what do you think? Feedback, tell me where you don't like and I'll change it. Thx for reading. LOL._


End file.
